Violent Daylight
by Dramaqueenandie
Summary: The Avengers have defeated Loki and he is awaiting his punishment from the All-father. Meanwhile Thor has returned to earth and is learning its ways with Jane. Darcy, on the other hand is bored out of her brain until a decision is made and everything changes. Title inspired by No Light, No Light by Florence and The Machine
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Before you even start reading, I should warn you that I am not very good at updating regularly but I will try my best. By the way, to do with the title, there is an AMAZING Loki vid to that song and I definitely recommend watching it, it always makes me think of Loki now :) Hope you like the story!**

Chapter 1:  
The golden walls of the bifrost gleamed in the light of the day. It was as if it had always stood here, whole and complete. The all-father must have called upon the enchantors to construct a new one after the previous was destroyed. Loki gritted his teeth and looked up to Odin, staring him down, showing him that remorse was not in his nature, that he would not apologise for his acts.  
"You have caused this realm great grief, Loki, and that must not go unpunished."  
The all-father's voice was calm, like the sea before the storm hits and you fall into the abyss of the deep blue, fading into obscurity.  
"This will not work, Odin." He spat out his name, determined not to crumble under his imposing demeanor as so many others had. "You can't send me off to Midgard and expect I will go soft as Thor did. I refuse to."  
"You will pay for your crimes and Midgard is the perfect place to live out the consequences." Odin pulled himself up to his full height, looming over Loki. "You are unworthy." He said, mirroring his words to Thor said so long ago. Instead of ripping at his armor as he did when he banished Thor, the all-father simply lifted his staff and gave it a slight twist. Loki felt like part of himself was being hauled out of him, he tensed his legs so he would not be pulled forward by the sensation, refusing to show the pain he felt internally. The all-father raised his hand and said, raising his voice so it echoed around the dome "I CAST YOU OUT!" A jolt was sent through Loki and his feet were ripped from the ground as he was thrust backwards, out into the void of dark space he knew all too well. Pain rippled through his body in waves as he flew through the black until he finally landed with a thud. He remained crumpled on the floor, trying to will himself to push through the pain, to not be weak and exposed. He had felt like that once and he did not intend to repeat the experience. He put all the power that he had left into moving but his body just screamed back at him and refused to oblige with his intentions.

"Look!" Thor exclaimed excitedly "Someone has requested my friendship!" His enormous hand clasped the mouse as Jane's, looking like a child's in comparison, gently guided it to click on the friend icon. They both clicked down and Thor's face lit up once again and the message appeared on the screen. "It is the man of iron!"  
Jane helped him click down on the accept button and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling in amusement at Thor's joy. Darcy looked over from the couch, smiling slightly and rolling her eyes at the lovebirds.  
"You know this isn't fair." She said to Jane, who looked over to her with a puzzled expression "How come you got a boyfriend falling from the sky while I'm sitting here dateless." Darcy laughed to ensure to Jane that she was joking and that her resentment was only a facade. Just as Jane started to laugh along with her, a shrill beeping rang through the air. Darcy looked over to see a monitor with a big red message sprawled across it, flashing with urgency.  
"But that's-" Jane started as she made her way over to the screen, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. When Jane made it halfway towards the it, Darcy remembered what that alert was for and she scrambled off the couch to study the screen. Jane leaned over beside her as her brow furrowed further. "That can't be right" she said, pressing on various keys and making more windows pop up on the monitor. Thor, who had been sitting over with Jane's computer, confused as to what the commotion was all about asked "What does the sound mean, Lady Jane?" Jane slowly turned to him, her face going neutral as reality set in. "It means another Asgardian has fallen to Earth as you did."  
Thor's face took on an expression of understanding and Jane returned to him to question him on the matter. Darcy's eyes remained transfixed on the screen. How creepy was that? She was just talking about people falling out of the sky and someone did. Someone **actually** did. She came out of her daze to see Thor standing up and Jane following him as they headed towards the door. "Wait. What did I miss?" Darcy asked, getting up herself, deciding she would be going with them, wherever they were going. "It's Thor's brother." Jane said, frowning up at Thor who didn't seem to notice, his own face downturned. Darcy's mind jolted to a holt "You mean...the guy who tried to **enslave** us?"  
Thor winced slightly at her remark and nodded. "The All-father claimed he was going to punish Loki for his crimes as he did me but I never thought he would follow through, especially given what happened last time Loki was here."  
"Regardless, we have to go pick him up as Thor agreed to watch over him while he was here." Jane tried to sound scornful but scorn just didn't suit her nature. Darcy looked over to him with a face that said _Really, dude? Really?_ but continued to walk out the door with the two of them, keen to be part of the action and not left out as she usually was. _So much for a boyfriend falling out of the sky_ she thought as she swung the car door open and took her seat behind Jane.

**AN/ I know it is short but my chapters are never really that long. I would really appreciate constructive criticism as I am new to writing a character like Loki, Darcy on the other hand is my spirit animal :D  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is a better length, I'm really trying to improve my stories. I listened to Don't Mess With Me by Temposhark and Shattered by Trading Yesterday while writing this chapter, at different parts of it. Hope you like it :)**

Loki propped himself up onto his hands and surveyed his terrain, realising he had been thrown to the exact location that Thor had. He scowled at the thought of being punished as his brother had but shook the thought off and looked over himself to find the source of the stabbing pain shooting through his calf. Blood was spilling over his pale skin and onto the pattern inscribed into the sand. He moved his hand over the wound and closed his eyes, putting all the energy he could find within himself into his hand. He groaned in frustration as it continued to bleed, the blood was spilling out fast and furious and Loki cursed himself for trying to fight against the all-father's banishment, for trying to fight the magic.

While Loki sat and cursed himself, a white van sped along the desert road that lead to the site that Thor had fallen to Earth. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Thor?" Jane asked him, gripping the steering wheel tightly, her gaze fixed on the stretch of nothing in front of her. "He is my brother Jane, he may have done horrible things, but nothing will change that." Thor said seriously. Darcy looked over at him in surprise, she had never seen him look so solemn. She looked over to Jane and saw her forehead crinkle in worry, she was obviously thinking on the same train of thought as Darcy. Jane stopped the car with a thud and Darcy flew forward and hit her head on the seat in front. "Ow" She complained as she rubbed her now throbbing head. Both Thor and Jane ignored her as they hopped out of the van and strode through the desert, searching for any sign of life. Darcy slid out of the van to join them and slammed the door behind her. She reached into her bag and riffled through it until she found her flashlight. She flicked the switch up and groaned inwardly as there was no change. She hit the light and it flickered shakily on and shone onto a body, crumpled on the floor. Jane and Thor were looking over the other side of the van and didn't notice the fallen god in a heap. She started to edge toward the strange man, _or should she say god, _and a chill ran through her as she thought about who he was. This was the guy who killed 80 people in two days, was it really that smart to go approaching him unarmed. She quickly fished her taser out of her bag and switched it on. She made her way over to him and stood over him. As she inspected him she could see the blood stains on his armor and the rusty smell stung her nose like vinegar. "Thor! Jane! He's over here!" She called out to the pair, willing them to hurry. Just as she called out to them the god on the floor started to move. Her heart skipped a beat in terror as he turned onto his back and tried to sit up.

Loki scrunched up his face as he tried to get himself sitting upright. The pain from his leg was still coursing through his body and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He heard a sharp intake of breath from nearby and looked up to see a small woman standing above him. Her hair was deep, chocolate brown that flowed in the light breeze of the desert. Loki had to look twice to see make sure his eyes were not deceiving him, He had seen hair like that centuries ago in his youth, so far away he could barely remember but still ingrained in his memory. His mind ran back to his fifteenth birthday, the whole kingdom was gathered in the hall, drinking and being merry. Asgard was famed for its feasts and his birthday was no exception. The golden walls of the hall shone a little brighter in the light of a celebration and Loki was captivated by its majesty. His ears detected a girl laughing, ringing in his ears like soft bells, too beautiful to be described by mere words. He turned his head to see Sif, her golden hair swaying delicately as she shook her head at Thor, her dainty hands covering her mouth. Thor's laughed boomed over hers as he thumped his fist on the table repeatedly, throwing his head back while he chortled. Loki felt a pang of jealousy from deep within him as he saw his brother's affect on the girl. Sif glanced over in his direction for a millisecond, her midnight blue eyes locking with his deep emerald green. Her laughing subsided as she saw the pain in his eyes. Loki slipped out of the hall, unable to witness the spectacle any longer and paced in the corridor, considered whether to make a scene, after all, it was **his** day, why should he have to watch her fawn over him. Just as he was about to set off for his room, the entrance to the hall opened a fraction and Sif slid out. Loki looked away from her, unable to meet her eyes. Sif walked over to the downturned god and cleared her throat. Loki reluctantly looked up at her and desperately tried to conceal the torment from his eyes. Sif spoke first "Loki, what is the matter? Why aren't you inside, celebrating your birthday?"

Anger started to boil within Loki "Don't pretend that you don't know. Just don't!"

"Know what Loki? Have I done something?" Loki could see confusing in her eyes and he didn't particularly feel like baring his soul to her. Not tonight. Not any night. "Never mind." He simply replied as he pushed past her in an attempt to return to his feast. "No Loki. Tell me!" She grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him. Her touch made his entire body sizzle and he couldn't take it any longer. He swung back around to face her and slammed his arms forward, capturing her between his body and the wall behind her. His lips smashed onto hers as he kissed her with all the passion he had pent up inside of him, not daring to let his affections be shown to her. Her lips tasted sweet but had a hint of spice, from the banquet or from her rebellious streak, Loki couldn't tell. She had unintentionally captured the heart of the god of mischief and had never known. Suddenly Loki was jabbed hard in the chest, being propelled backwards with unexpected force. Before he could react to the action he was slapped across the face making his eyes smart. When he could recollect his thoughts he looked over Sif and saw her entire body trembling, her hands squeezed into tight balls and her eyes burning with fury. "How **dare** you do that to me!" She seethed "You know where my affections lie and they are **not **with you! It will always be **him**!" He stood there dumbfounded as she stormed back into the hall, slamming the door behind her. Loki moved his hand to his face and rubbed his now red cheek. He gritted his teeth as rage festered within him. Thor. It would always be **Thor**. He smirked as a plan for revenge started to form in his head. If he couldn't have her then she would not have Thor.

Loki was shocked back into reality by his brother's voice resonating through the air. Why had he been reminded of the night he had cut off Sif's golden curls? Then he remembered the girl. Her eyes, a powder blue compared to Sif's, peered to him, filled with curiosity and fear. A smirk once again filled his face as he noticed her discomfort, he loved the thrill that came with being feared. Thor and another mortal woman rushed over to his side. He glared into his brother's eyes, showing his contempt towards him. "Brother, how lovely to see you again." Loki said sarcastically as his the woman moved towards his leg, he took his attention from Thor and to her "Don't you **dare** touch me, mortal." He spat, watching as she backed away. "Loki" Thor started "You are injured and since father put you in my responsibility, you will let Jane help you." Loki laughed spitefully

"So this is the woman who made you so soft. I do not see the appeal."

"Hey! Don't talk about Jane like that!" He looked over to see where the female voice had come from and saw the girl he had seen first, her eyes shooting daggers at him. She was holding a small black device pointed towards him that was making a strange noise.

"I am a god and you are a mere mortal. I shall do as I please." He retorted. The girl shrugged her shoulders "Ok" she said and pressed down on the device. Loki felt a surge go through his body and then the world went black.

Darcy retracted her taser as Loki's head fell back to the ground. Thor looked to her "What did you do?"

"Just what I did to you when you first landed here. He was freaking me out more than you did." She said simply, putting the taser back in her bag. Thor shook his head and picked up the unconscious trickster and put him over his shoulder. Jane walked over to Darcy and looked at her with a look that purely said _Thank You_ and wandered over to the van with Thor. Thor heaved Loki into the back of the van with a thud and looked at Jane "I am sorry about what he said to you." His eyes were filled with shame at his brother's behavior.

"That's all right Thor, Darcy handled it." She looked back over to Darcy and smiled before hugging Thor tightly. "But I really should wrap his leg, he could bleed out." She climbed into the back of the van and started attending to Loki's wound. Thor walked over to Darcy, who was now at the side of the van, about to get back in. "He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked her and she shook her head "He kinda went into a daze when he saw me, he only snapped out of it when you and Jane came over." Thor looked confused but didn't question her further as he climbed into the passenger seat. Darcy followed and watched and Jane came slammed the back of the van shut and sat in the drivers seat. She turned the key in the ignition and they sped off towards the town. Darcy looked out up to the stars as they drove, wondering what could possibly have happened to Loki to turn him so cold.

**AN/ I'm still new to writing these characters so please give me constructive criticism. Also, feel free to PM me, I'd love to get to know my readers :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for how long it has been since I updated, I had a test and two assignments this week so I've been a bit swamped. I'll try to make more regular updates once school quiets down a little.**

Loki woke in a cold sweat. He winced as the pain he felt on the sand still flared through him. As he slowly hauled himself up to a sitting position he began to inspect his surroundings. He glanced down at his injury and saw the bandage wrapped around it. A scowl broke out on his face. Injuries were a sign of weakness and there was nothing he detested more than weakness. The light blared into the room, obnoxiously announcing the arrival of the new day. He squinted as it shone straight into his eyes.

The sound of soft footsteps behind him caused the wounded god to turn around. The girl who had first seen him was padding into the small kitchenette area, her brown locks flowing messily down her back. Loki cleared his throat, wanting his presence to become known, looking forward to making the girl uncomfortable again. He noticed that she was more wary of him than the other woman was, most likely due to the fact that the other had his oaf of a brother to protect her. Unfortunately, Thor would easily be able to fend Loki off here on Midgard without his magic.

Darcy pulled open the door to the fridge and sighed happily as the cool breeze blew all over her, providing a small relief from the hot weather of Puente Antiguo. She scrunched her face as she saw nothing of interest to eat and closed the door again. She then spotted a ripe granny smith apple sitting on top of the fruit bowl and snatched it up. She didn't know why but she had always preferred the green apples over the traditional red ones. Sure they had a slightly more sour taste but she had been more partial to that than the sickly sweet taste of the common apple.

She started to walk out of the kitchen and back to her bedroom when she saw two bright emeralds peering over to her, a look of smug satisfaction on the face they were embedded in. She took a sharp intake of breath and dropped her apple at the shock of the god of mischief staring at her. Seeing his smirk widen at her reaction to him she meekly bent down and retrieved her apple. As she was about to return to her bedroom, the part of her brain that had always got her into trouble started working in overdrive. Pushing past her better judgement, she strode over to the couch where Loki was sitting and sat on the coffee table facing it.

"So tell me something, _God of Mischief_" She emphasised his title, making it sound as sarcastic as she possibly could "What happened to you to turn you into such an ass?" Her lips curled up into a smirk similar to the one on his that was fading quickly. She saw his eyes turn cold and her heart started racing. All her instincts told her to run away from the dangerous situation but she didn't move. An awkward silence hung in the air as neither of them spoke, they just let the question linger.

Loki gritted his teeth at the unexpected question from the strange girl. His mind raced with a million snide comments he could make, his natural defense for questions he didn't wish to answer. He then decided the best way to stop her from inquiring about him or trying to _understand_ him was to make her believe that he wasn't worth saving, that he wasn't worth her pity.

A menacing grin swept across his face as he stood up from the couch and loomed over her. "I am sure I don't know what you mean." He started, gearing up to make her leave "You, on the other hand...oh I can tell all about you. You put on this bravado act so no one can see that you are just an insignificant child. The one who was always second best, the one who never got what she wanted." He laughed a humorless laugh "**Don't** think that you are even worthy of my time. You are nothing and I will treat you as such."

He could see tears brimming in the girl's eyes as he exposed her. Making her feel all the pain that she had been suppressing with cockiness, so no one would see her as she really was. Weak. A thrill swept through his body as he held all this power over her. It had always been this part he had enjoyed the most. Not the physical battles but getting inside the enemy's head and exploiting their deepest fears.

Darcy shot up and struggled to keep in her tears, threatening to spill down her face at any second. It had been so long since she had felt those emotions, those of being not good enough, never good enough. She pushed past Loki as she desperately tried to hide in her room, to cry and cry and let everything out before locking it up again and putting on the brave face she knew all too well.

She strode halfway to her room, trying to seem as confident as she could when a thought hit her. She spun back around and saw Loki watching her leave, she could see the deep pleasure he was taking from watching her break down. She took a sharp breath in as she prepared herself for the wrath she would surely receive from the comment she was screaming internally to say. "That sounded like it said more about you than it did me. I've read all the books and heard all the stories from Thor. It isn't me you were talking about just then, it was you. You, the younger brother who could never compare to Thor. You act out for attention because, really, what else can you do? **You** are the insignificant child." By this point she had moved back over to the god, her face right in his as she tried her best not to be intimidated.

"**Don't**think that you are better than any of us because you're not. You will always fail if you keep going like this. Because the villain **always** fails. That's just the way the world works. Get used to it and stop taking out your bitch fits on everyone else!" Darcy could feel the anger emanating off him. His fists were pulled into tight balls and were trembling along with the rest of his body. Darcy knew that this was a dangerous situation but she couldn't bring herself to move.

Loki didn't know what to do. For once in his life the master of words was speechless. This girl had done the one thing he loved to do to others. She had reached inside him and found everything he felt deep inside and bared it for the world to see. He pushed everything that was coming to the surface, all of the unwanted feelings, back down to pit inside of him and plastered a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"What is your name?" He asked, his voice smooth like velvet, making Darcy more uncomfortable than when his voice was filled with anger. "Darcy" She answered, peering into his stone hard green eyes, trying to tell what he was feeling, if she was in danger. Loki let out a tiny chuckle that lacked any humor but was filled with his bitterness. "Well, _Darcy_, you mustn't believe everything you hear."

Darcy was so taken aback by his unexpected words that she took a step back and surveyed him fully. Loki was a closed book, bound so tight by pain that she didn't think even he knew where he ended and his menacing facade began. Darcy didn't know many things but she did know that she was determined to figure him out. The child of the night so lost that even he didn't know what was light and what was darkness anymore.

**AN/ Don't forget to review, I'm a little worried about how Loki was in this chapter, it was harder than I expected to write him being menacing. Constructive criticism please so I can make the story better for you guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for how long its been since I updated, I've been busy and I have been having trouble finding inspiration. I hope you like this chapter :) I recommend you listen to Undisclosed Desires by Muse and Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine while reading this chapter, I know I did while writing it!**

Darcy laid on her bed as her mind swam with thoughts, all competing to be the one that she focused on. Loki was so damaged and she desperately wanted, with all her being, to fix him. No one deserved to be that broken. Then a thought reached the front of her mind, a memory she had long since forgotten.

It was a hot day at Matthew High, the sun burned in the sky, letting all the students below know its dominance over them. Darcy glanced up at the blue sky, watching as a V of birds flew towards a new home. She was sitting on a long wooden bench in the middle of the school yard, students all around her, sitting in groups and talking about the latest scandal.

Her best friend Maia was talking about a fascinating book she was reading but Darcy couldn't seem to focus on the conversation. She couldn't stop looking at the tall, dark footballer who was gazing over at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him leave his friends and start walking over in her direction. Jesse was the most popular boy at school and, as much as Darcy hated to admit it, she was captivated by him.

Darcy tried to look back at Maia as Jesse came closer to them, his strides lengthening as he approached. Finally he stopped in front of the two girls and cleared his throat. Maia stopped talking and Darcy glanced up at him meekly, trying to look as demure as she possibly could. "So, Darcy, I was wondering…" Darcy could feel her heart pounding harder with every word he spoke. "Would you like to go to Prom with me?" Jesse finished, his smile almost more blinding than the sun.

Darcy took a slow intake of breath so she would not seem eager. "That sounds great, Jesse" She smiled as sexily as she could as his grin widened.

"Cool." He replied as he turned on his heels and returned to him leering friends. Darcy turned back to Maia who sat with a bewildered expression. "I'm going to the prom with **Jesse**!" Darcy squealed, unable to contain her joy. How many girls could say they were going to their prom with the most popular boy in school? Maia smiled at her but Darcy could tell something was bugging her.

"What? I know you've got something on your mind." Darcy stated, her tone cynical.

"Well, I just think its a little out of the blue, that's all." Maia answered, avoiding Darcy's eyes. "I'm sure I'm just being over cautious." She added when she saw Darcy's expression darken. "I'm happy for you, hun. I mean, he is _Jesse Stevens_!" Maia threw her arms around Darcy who's smile returned to her face as she hugged Maia back, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that said Maia was onto something.

* * *

Loki had risen from the couch, still murmuring furiously about his encounter with Darcy. He slicked back his dark hair as he padded over out of the living room. He walked down a long hall towards the room that had be shown to him as the bathroom. He glanced sideways as he passed the door that had Darcy's name written across the front in a deep purple paint. He paused to inspect it and suddenly he was overwhelmed with feeling of happiness.

There were a million hurried thoughts racing through his head that weren't his own. He channeled his mind into reading those thoughts and, much to his surprise, he was able to hear the thoughts more clearly. His mind puzzled over why he was able to do so. His ability to read thoughts was connected to his magic and that had been ripped away in his banishment. The only explanation was another mind being so powerful and the thoughts so potent that they projected themselves into his.

He shook away his thoughts and re-focused on the other thoughts pulsing through his head. He could see, what he assumed to be, a Migardian schoolyard filled with smiling teens, all buzzing with gossip. He scanned the scene and saw a small brunette girl sitting directly beside him. She was talking about a boy called Jesse Stevens. He assumed this was this school's equivalent of Thor by the way she was fawning over him. He could hear his voice, or the voice of the girl who's memory this was, chirping about a ballgown and various hairstyles.

Loki tried to pull his mind away from this trivial memory but his hold on it, or, should he say, its hold on him, was so tight that he couldn't rip him mind away. He had to stand frozen to his spot, experiencing the memory as if it was his own.

* * *

It was two months later and Darcy was standing in her room peering into her full length mirror. She was dressed in her floor length green dress that showed off her curves in all the right ways. "You look beautiful, Darcy." Her mother gushed as she raised her hand to her mouth. Her beaming smile peered through her fingers and a camera dangled from her other hand.

Darcy turned to her mother and grinned as she slid down onto he bed beside her. "Let me do your hair, darling." Her mother instructed as Darcy shifted on the bed so she was facing away from her. She then began to pin Darcy's freshly curled hair into a loose bun, letting strands fall out delicately. Once she had finished Darcy then turned to her mirror again and her smile widened even more.

Darcy stepped out of the limo she had shared with her friends and began to make her way up to her school gym. The bath was framed with tea light candles and reminded Darcy of a fairytale. She gently lifted the skirt of her dress as she climbed up the stairs and into the gym. For some reason Jesse had arranged to meet her inside which, Darcy would admit, was a little strange but she was so happy that she didn't care.

She walked through the arch decorated with roses and into the gym. Her eyes widened as she looked around and couldn't recognise what she saw. This was no longer the place she had ran laps or sprained her ankle in an unfortunate volleyball game, it **was** her fairytale. There were small tables in a corner, each one decorated with a small candle burning brightly. All over the walls were fairy lights which bathed the room in a magical glow. Darcy twirled around, taking in the overall effect and laughing happily.

She stopped twirling as she saw Jesse standing in the centre of the room, laughing with Lara. Lara, the girl who boys loved and girls feared. The girl who had pulled down her skirt in third grade to humiliate her. The girl who had always gotten a slightly better mark but had shoved it in her face. Her unwanted rival.

Lara spotted Darcy and a sneer spread across her face. She said something in Jesse's ear and then traipsed over to where Darcy was standing, her long gold hair caressing over her shoulders and the top of her deep red dress. She swung her hips as she walked making all the boys gawk at her and the girls fume.

She reached Darcy's spot and place a hand on her hip while inspecting her perfectly manicured nails on her other hand. "Hey Darcy" She started, false warmth dripping through her musical voice. "I saw you looking over at my date, see him" She pointed over at Jesse who winked back at her. Lara returned a wink and turned around to Darcy again. "You didn't actually think that he liked you did he? His friends dared him to ask you and I, being his real date, encouraged him to. You are just a joke, you are nothing." With that Lara grinned and spun back to Jesse and waltzed back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Darcy could feel her heart plummet to the floor. How could she have been so **stupid!** Why would Jesse have wanted to go with her when he could have Lara, she was better than her in every way. Darcy felt a small tear fall on her cheek as she ran through laughing students to the exit, anxious to get home, to curl into a ball and cry forever.

* * *

Loki could feel an anguished sadness from deep within Darcy. Even remembering those events from so long ago she felt the same pain she had felt then. Loki couldn't help feelings of pity begin within him as she cried. Angrily he pulled himself away from the thoughts and cursed himself for being so weak, even inwardly. He shook his head and pushed away Darcy's feelings and focused back on his own thoughts as he continues walking down the hall to the bathroom.

As he walked he convinced himself that the feelings of pity had come from Darcy herself as she must've pitied herself in that situation. He opened the door of the bathroom and started running the cold water tap and cupping the water in his hands. He moved his head down to the sink and splashed the water over his face, ignoring the voice within him telling him his true feelings of compassion for the girl that was so similar to him yet so foreign.

**A/N Don't forget to review, it helps me find motivation to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know, It has been waaaayyy too long since I did a chapter and this is a short one but I had no ideas and finally something came to me. It was very hard to think of an original idea because I've read almost every Tasertricks fanfic but I hope this will be good. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Darcy woke the next morning in the day before's clothes that she had neglected to take off. She glanced over to her t.v and picked up the remote, switching it off. As she sat up her head began to throb and she raised her hand to her forehead out of instinct. She thought back to the night before, searching her mind for the cause of the pain but it was all a little fuzzy. She slipped out of the bed gingerly and rubbed her eyes as she strode out off her bedroom and towards the kitchen.

Jane and Thor sat on the couch, Jane's head pressed onto Thor's chest as he slept. She glanced up at him and smiled, feeling his chest rise and fall softly beneath her. She heard a door open and looked up to see Darcy walk towards the kitchen. She gently slid off Thor and made her way to the kitchen to meet her friend.

Darcy opened the fridge a grabbed a bottle of water, hoping it would help with the pain and shut the door behind her. She leant against the bench and took a gulp of water then lent her head back and closed her eyes, waiting for results. She opened her eyes and moved her head back when she heard footsteps approaching her. Seeing her friend she groggily asked

"What on earth happened last night? My head is killing me!"

"Well I got home to see some of it but when Thor and I returned from dinner you had a half empty bottle of vodka in one hand and a packet of chips in the other."

Jane replied simply, not wanting to make her friend feel ashamed of her behavior. Darcy groaned and placed a hand on her head again.

"Why the hell did I do that?"

"You were murmuring about a girl named Lara and a prom..."

Darcy grimaced as her memory of the night before came flooding back to her.

* * *

Darcy rubbed her eyes as they finally stopped pouring with tears. She stumbled out of her room and made her way to the liquor cabinet and she found a full bottle of vodka and a half full bottle of bourbon. She grabbed them both and wandered to the kitchen and slammed both bottles on the counter as she began rummaging through the cupboards for all the junk food she could find.

A loud slam caused Loki to sit up from his bed. His brother's woman had shown him a small bedroom where he was to sleep. He had immediately searched through the bookshelf inside and buried himself in the first book he found. He found the vampire/human romance quite amusing and the found himself chuckling at many of the ridiculous events.

He peered down the hall as he headed out towards the noise. He reached the kitchen and saw Darcy opening cupboards and slamming them shut again, getting more frustrated with each second. He felt a feeling of pity sweep over him again which he completely dismissed as her feelings being projected again. He then paused and then began to wonder, _how was she able to project her thoughts in the first place?_

He approached her and cleared his throat as he stood with his smirk returned to his face. She closed the door blocking him from her view and stared at him. Her eyes were still red from crying and she obviously wasn't thinking clearly.

"Hello Darcy" He said, his smirk could almost be heard in his voice.

"What do you want?" She frowned and opened another cupboard then grinned as she found a packet of chips and closed it.

"What is your secret?" He asked. He said it simply but Darcy could tell that there was a much deeper meaning behind his unusual question

"What do you mean, my secret?" She placed her chips down beside the bourbon which only had a few drops left in it now.

"I mean" He moved closer to her as his voice became more serious and his glare became menacing "How was it that you, a mere mortal, was able to get into **my** head?"

Darcy brows furrowed in confusion to what he meant. "I have no idea what you are talking about" She picked up her bottles and chips and pushed past him and back towards her bedroom. Loki let out a growl of frustration and grabbed onto her arm, causing her to drop the chips. She turned back to face him, now scowling, but noticed that he was gazing down at her arm.

Loki couldn't believe what he was seeing. The mark on Darcy's arm was one that he hadn't seen in years. On the inside of her wrist was a brown circle with a line starting in the centre a moving down and out of the circle and then flicking upwards. Suddenly it was all starting to make sense. He let go of her arm and looked up at her face. Her eyes were swimming with confusion and anger as she pulled her arm away from him.

She bent down to pick up her chips and was about to start walking again when Loki spoke

"Where did you get that mark?"

She looked down to her wrist and back to him

"Since I was a baby, its a birthmark." She answered, unsure of his interest in the mark.

Loki stepped back from her and looked her up and down. His mind churning with a thousand thoughts at once. How had he not noticed? It was so obvious now as he looked at Darcy.

She watched Loki watching her and finally had enough.

"This is weird. If you'll excuse me, I am going to my room to get piss drunk, seeya." and with that she finally walked away from the kitchen and slammed her door behind her.

Loki stood, stuck in his spot as his thoughts began to clear. He thought about informing Thor of his discovery but decided to think against it. He strode back to his room and paced, his face lit up with his growing smile. She didn't know it yet but Darcy Lewis was going to be his ticket out of here and back to Asgard.

* * *

**A/N Yes I know, cliffhanger...sorta but all will be explained in the next chapter and I already have a general idea of how it is going to go so it shouldn't be too long. Don't forget to review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I managed to upload this sorta fast but I still was pretty slow so I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be better, I'm just really bad with a deadline...anyway, onto the story...**

* * *

Loki sat on his bed, his eyes wide and alert, as his thoughts all screamed inside his head. He knew that Darcy would be his ticket of this clump of dirt but he didn't have the exact details worked out. How can I get her to trust me? He thought, realising that it would be necessary for his scheme to even have a chance at working.

Then he remembered what he saw of Darcy's memory earlier. That boy, Jesse, looked a great deal like him and maybe he could use that to his advantage. She had obviously fallen for the boy easily and maybe with his similar dark hair and emerald eyes, he could make her fall for him too.

Loki grinned as everything began to fall into place. He slid off his bed, still made and un-slept in, and strode down to the living area. He saw his brother, his woman and Darcy all sitting at the table eating flat circle dough things. He walked over to the fridge and took out one of the green apples Darcy had been eating when they had first talked properly.

Darcy looked up and saw the mysterious god walking towards the them at the table. She picked up a plate and held it out towards him

"Want a pancake?" She asked as he took a bite out of his apple

He looked puzzled but then realised what she was talking and shook his head "No thank you, maybe later" He replied as he smiled at her. The smile was forced but no one but him was able to tell that.

Thor looked at his brother in confusion as he watched him sit beside Darcy. He looked between his friend and his brother suspiciously as Loki looked over to Darcy shyly as she looked back at him, bewildered.

Jane watched as Loki ate his apple without a sound. An uncomfortable silence had fallen over the table and Jane didn't like it. She figured she should try to make conversation with Thor's brother he was semi tame.

"So Loki, what do you plan to do while you're here?"

Loki looked up at the woman and his plastered on smile faded. He didn't need to be nice to this one.

"Well I don't _plan_ to share that with you." He took another bite out of his half eaten apple and grinned.

Darcy looked over to him and frowned. She knew that this had to be an act. There is no way the god of mischief who tried to take over the world would just wake up one day and be civil.

Loki looked over to Darcy and her frown soon became his. He looked back to the woman

"My apologies, I was out of line….Jane."

At these words every other person at the table raised their eyebrows in shock. That was the first time Loki had called Jane by name. Loki looked around at the shock and smiled innocently then looked back to his apple.

"And to answer your question, Jane, I really hadn't thought about it. What do Midgardians do?"

"Lots of things, you could watch movies, get a job, go to museums etc. Though you would have to do most of those things out of here. This is a small town so there isn't much around."

Jane answered him, he face beginning to go back to normal. Darcy looked over to Loki and for the first time since he'd been there she really looked at him.

His long dark hair just touched his shoulders but flicked out at several points on the way down. His features were sharp and well defined but also had a softness to them which confused her. His form was lean but as he leaned his arm on the table she could see the defined muscles running along it. But the most captivating part about him was those eyes. There were a brilliant emerald green and they seemed to suck you in so you felt you could never emerge.

Loki looked over at Darcy and realised that she was staring at him as if studying his features. His lips curled up in a smirk and she looked away quickly and started looking at her pancake intently.

Darcy couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen Loki before, and not just on the TV terrorizing mankind. She searched her mind to find the memory of him and then realised that it was not him but someone he resembled. Loki had a striking similarity to Jesse.

She bit her lip and willed herself not to break as she thought about that night again. Instead of tearing up she looked back to Loki and smiled

"I could take you to the city if you'd like. I have to go and buy a new iPod anyway."

"Thank you, milady" He said as he took hold of her hand resting on the table and kissed it softly. It took all Darcy had not to blush as she pulled her hand away from his and rolled her eyes at the gesture.

She stood up and took her and Jane's plates to the kitchen and placed them on the sink then bowed her head over it. She wasn't sure what was going on with Loki but she was sure that it wouldn't end well. There had to be a reason he was acting so pleasant all of a sudden and she had to find out what it was.

Thor looked over to his brother and watched him as he stood up and placed his apple core in the bin. As Loki walked over he eyed Darcy up and down and smiled approvingly as she leant against the counter and smiled back demurely. He frowned as Darcy walked past Loki and brushed his arm slightly then continued onto her room. He wasn't sure about what was going on between those two but he was sure that mischief and tasers were a bad combination.

**AN/ Short again, I know, I just don't do long chapters. Get my reference? Mischief and Tasers? Hehehe**


End file.
